


Game On

by snowflakeimagines



Series: Meet Ugly Specials [25]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Banter, Blushing Sans (Undertale), Flirting, Fluff and Humor, Friendship/Love, Humor, Long Shot, Multi, Online Friendship, Prank Wars, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Reader's gender is not specified, Slow Burn, meet ugly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:14:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28111482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowflakeimagines/pseuds/snowflakeimagines
Summary: Some stupid skeleton covered you in paint. You want revenge, but it soon becomes clear that it won’t be easy. At least you’ve got your online friend on your side, right?
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Series: Meet Ugly Specials [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2057940
Comments: 19
Kudos: 94





	Game On

**Author's Note:**

> quezq asked: 84. I’m not entirely sure who you are but we’ve been in a massive prank war ever since your first prank on your friend went awry and I was covered in paint for ut sans... it is perfect...
> 
> AMENNNNN

You all but kicked your own door down, you were so pissed.

Some skeleton had “accidentally” poured paint all over you on your way home from work. Apparently, he’d meant to prank his friend, but his apology was so disingenuous that you had a hard time believing him, let alone forgiving him. That stupidly toothy grin was still fresh in your mind and you despised it. Oh, what you wouldn’t give to see it wiped off his face…

You took your paint-covered clothes off, showered, changed into some not-paint-covered clothes, and plopped yourself down in front of your computer. You needed a distraction. Maybe you’ll play a few games with someone… Was your player two online? A quick visit to Discord told you that he was. You sent him a message.

**vertebae420:** You there?

You sat back and waited eagerly for his response. Though you’d only known him for a few months, you’d come to really care about him. The two of you had even changed your usernames to match after he’d lost a bet and you’d decided to take pity on him.

His reply came in only ten seconds later.

**bonedaddy69:** ye

**vertebae420:** You won’t believe what happened to me today

**bonedaddy69:** im immune 2 clickbait

**bonedaddy69:** but spill

**vertebae420:** This skeleton got paint all over me. He apologised and said he meant to prank his friend, but he looked so damn smug about it that I just know he wasn’t actually sorry

It took him a while to respond to that. You almost thought he’d suddenly gone AFK.

**bonedaddy69:** lolololol no way

**vertebae420:** Yes way

**vertebae420:** And he’s my NEIGHBOUR too

**vertebae420:** I swear, I’m gonna find a way to get that little bastard back

**bonedaddy69:** ur such a cool kid

**bonedaddy69:** that guy btter look out

**bonedaddy69:** gl bud

You smiled to yourself. Confiding in him always made you feel better.

**vertebae420:** Thanks… You up for a game? I need to blow off some steam

**bonedaddy69:** wat u wanna play

* * *

The games were a nice distraction, but when you went to bed that night, you couldn’t stop thinking about that skeleton’s stupid face. You tossed and turned for what felt like hours. It became clear to you that, unless you got your revenge, your soul would never be able to rest. Peace was never an option. Only after resolving as such were you able to fall into a shallow slumber. 

The next day, you got up early and spent your morning plotting your counterattack. You made notes and even drew a few diagrams, but for some reason, nothing you came up with seemed to be good enough. This was going to be harder than you thought.

You were just about ready to tear your hair out when a notification lit up your phone’s screen.

**bonedaddy69:** i jus rolled outta bed n faceplantd in sum chip crumbs

You looked down at your notes. Should you ask him for advice? He might think you’re petty and childish (not that you aren’t, you suppose) for wanting revenge on this mysterious skeleton, but a fresh perspective _would_ be useful… You picked up your phone and replied before he could fall back asleep. 

**vertebae420:** I need your help

**vertebae420:** Also, mood but gross

**bonedaddy69:** wassup

**vertebae420:** Remember that skeleton I told you about yesterday? I wanna get back at him

**bonedaddy69:** ohhhhhhh man

**bonedaddy69:** u wanna prank him bak?

You grinned and shook your head. You’re not sure why you ever thought the same guy who used the most immature player names would think less of you for wanting petty revenge.

**vertebae420:** Yeah, but I’m having trouble thinking of something fitting…

**bonedaddy69:** tell u wat

**bonedaddy69:** ill help u 

**bonedaddy69:** we can beat ths guy together

**vertebae:** Thanks man

**bonedaddy69:** anythin for my player 2.

**vertebae420:** That’s very sweet but let’s not forget that _you’re_ the player 2 here

**bonedaddy69:** i shall impart my wisdom upon u player 2.

**bonedaddy69:** now

**bonedaddy69:** how much tp do u have

* * *

Two days later, you took some rolls of toilet paper over to the skeleton’s house and TP-ed everything on his front yard. You knew enough about him to guarantee that no one was home, and you were pretty sure that he wasn’t the kind of person to get the police involved over some good old TP-ing. All was fair in love and war (though there certainly wasn’t any love in what you were doing). You’d gone home with a smug grin. That was supposed to be the end of your payback.

That night, you heard the sound of a… trombone? You scurried to your window. The skeleton was standing in his backyard, a trombone in one hand and a long bone in the other. He set down the trombone to wave at you, then took a step back and swung the bone a couple times like a golf club. Finally, he raised the bone up high and hit some sort of giant white ball over the fence. The ball splattered against the side of your house.

Your jaw dropped. You flung the window open and leaned out to survey the damage. Globs of wet toilet paper were sliding down the wall. 

Your phone pinged cheerfully.

**bonedaddy69:** howd it go

You grabbed your phone, snapped a picture of the mess, and sent it over.

**vertebae420:** LOOK AT WHAT HE DID

**bonedaddy69:** oof

**bonedaddy69:** looks like this aint a guy 2 b trifled with

**vertebae420:** No. I’m not backing down

**vertebae420:** If I have to go to war, so be it

**vertebae420:** I’m not letting him win

**bonedaddy69:** lololol

**bonedaddy69:** well u kno wat they say

**bonedaddy69:** wen the crap starts u just gotta roll with it

And roll with it you did.

* * *

**vertebae420:** You think I should start off with the classics?

**bonedaddy69:** how classic we talkin

**vertebae420:** Oh, I dunno…

**vertebae420:** Cups filled with water all over his front yard classic?

**bonedaddy69:** lololol o ye

**bonedaddy69:** cant go wrong wit the classics

**vertebae420:** Exactly.

* * *

**vertebae420:** UM

**vertebae420:** I THINK THIS GUY CAN TELEPORT?

**bonedaddy69:** dang rlly?

**vertebae420:** He got past all the cups but there’s no path cleared through them??

**vertebae420:** He wasn’t even walking down the street! I looked over and suddenly he was THERE 

**vertebae420:** Just standing on his doorstep

**vertebae420:** Oh great, he’s smiling at me through the window

**vertebae420:** Bastard. I’m outta here

**vertebae420:** HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO BEAT A GUY WHO CAN TELEPORT??

**vertebae420:** You there??

**bonedaddy69:** ye im here

**vertebae420:** I need help 

* * *

**vertebae420:** Y’know what. I’m hide a gnome somewhere in front of his house and keep adding more until he notices

**vertebae420:** Might sound kinda lame but 

**vertebae420:** I need to make some trips to buy all this stuff… Probably gonna get the gnomes off eBay

**vertebae420:** Any ideas for what kinds I should get?

**bonedaddy69:** u r wayyyyy 2 invested in this

**vertebae420:** I’m not invested in this

**bonedaddy69:** uh huh

**vertebae420:** Okay fine I am

**vertebae420:** But this guy is just as dedicated as me!! If I have a problem, so does he

**bonedaddy69:** prolly ye lol

**bonedaddy69:** roblox? we can play te weird dragon game again

**vertebae420:** Can’t. I wanna buy all this stuff before he makes his move. Maybe later

**bonedaddy69:** o ok

* * *

**vertebae420:** Gnomes are being planted successfully, but…

**vertebae420:** Nothing’s happened all week

**vertebae420:** I’m getting paranoid man 

**bonedaddy69:** mayb he backed down

**vertebae420:** No way. He’s planning something, I just know it…

**bonedaddy69:** least u got time 2 play now 

**vertebae420:** I guess…

* * *

**vertebae420:** He’s back :/

**bonedaddy69:** wat he do

**vertebae420:** THERE’S AN ARMY OF GNOMES IN MY BACKYARD 

**vertebae420:** Only half of these are mine? Did he get more??

**vertebae420:** Oh this little

**vertebae420:** He left a block of cheese in the middle and put a lil note there- It says “anything you can do, i can do feta” 

**vertebae420:** And you know what I just did? 

**vertebae420:** I laughed

**vertebae420:** I LAUGHED. AT MY ENEMY’S JOKE. I am so disgusted with myself >:/

**bonedaddy69:** lolololol give the guy som credit

**vertebae420:** Whose side are you even on >>:/

* * *

**vertebae420:** Ugh I’m stumped

**vertebae420:** It’s like he has a counter to EVERYTHING

**vertebae420:** This guy’s smart, I’ll give him that

**bonedaddy69:** im sure hed be real happy 2 hear that 

**vertebae420:** You say that like I care about if he’d be happy to hear that or not

**bonedaddy69:** hey u seem lik a formidable opponent

**bonedaddy69:** n ur my frien

**bonedaddy69:** so any praise from u is high praise rite?

**vertebae420:** Wow, that’s…

**vertebae420:** So cheesy 

**vertebae420:** God you’re such a dork

**bonedaddy69:** lololol

**bonedaddy69:** up 4 a game wit this cheesy dork?

**vertebae420:** Pffff… Yeah, sure

* * *

**vertebae420:** Just found out that he has a cute lil tricycle

**vertebae420:** New plan. I’m gonna bedazzle it 

**bonedaddy69:** lmao ‘cute lil tricycle’

**vertebae420:** What else am I supposed to call it

**vertebae420:** Anyway, silly string and confetti sound good to you?

**bonedaddy69:** needs a lil more oomph

**vertebae420:** Glitter?

**bonedaddy69:** yeeeee

**vertebae420:** Yeeeee

* * *

**vertebae420:** I’m losing my mind

**vertebae420:** So I marinated his tricycle in silly string and confetti and glitter

**vertebae420:** THIS GUY RODE AROUND THE **ENTIRE** NEIGHBORHOOD ON HIS TRICYCLE HONKING HIS HORN AND WAVING AT PEOPLE

**bonedaddy69:** lololol did u take any pics

**vertebae420:** DAMMIT I SHOULD’VE

**vertebae420:** Aghhh I wish you could’ve seen it

**vertebae420:** He looked so stupid I couldn’t stop laughing fhjdshkj

**bonedaddy69:** lolololol

**bonedaddy69:** sounds lik ur havin fun

**vertebae420:** I guess I am!! 

* * *

**vertebae420:** Promise you won’t judge me for what I’m about to say

**bonedaddy69:** u know i don like makin promises

**vertebae420:** Okay but. Please just don’t judge me

**bonedaddy69:** i wont think any less of u if thats wat ur worried bout

**vertebae420:** Great. Cool

**vertebae420:** So about the skeleton guy

**vertebae420:** Ngl

**vertebae420:** He’s kinda cute

**bonedaddy69:** wwat

**vertebae420:** IM BORED LETS PLLAY SOMETHING

* * *

**vertebae420:** I’m so confused rn

**bonedaddy69:** wassup

**vertebae420:** He poured a bucket of Hershey’s kisses all over me, winked, and then disappeared

**vertebae420:** And his face was kinda blue

**vertebae420:** Does that mean he’s blushing?

**vertebae420:** Did he just shower me in kisses??

**vertebae420:** Am I being hit on???

**bonedaddy69:** who knows

**vertebae420:** bonedaddy69 stop being cryptic for once and help me I’m begging you

**bonedaddy69:** i mean

**bonedaddy69:** if u rlly r being hit on

**bonedaddy69:** do u find it weird orrrrr

**vertebae420:** I honestly don’t know anymore man

**vertebae420:** Let’s just play something.. I don’t wanna think about it anymore

**bonedaddy69:** k lol

* * *

**vertebae420:** Can’t keep my eyes open any longer

**vertebae420:** I’m gonna go sleep

**bonedaddy69:** b4 u go

**vertebae420:** ?

**bonedaddy69 is typing…**

**bonedaddy69:** nvm 

**vertebae420:** You sure? You were typing for a while

**bonedaddy69:** ye 

**bonedaddy69:** gn 

**vertebae420:** Night!

**bonedaddy69 is typing…**

**bonedaddy69:** hope tthose kisses make ur dreams as sweet as u 

* * *

**vertebae420:** Sorry did you send me something last night? I heard a notif but I fell asleep before I got to check it

**bonedaddy69:** nah

**bonedaddy69:** u come up wit a plan for ur next prank yet?

**vertebae420:** Oh yeah! I got the PERFECT idea

* * *

How long had it been? 

The answer was months — that much you knew — though you weren’t sure how many. You’d lost track of all the pranks you’d pulled and all the pranks he’d pulled in return a while ago: and honestly, you were having too much fun to care. 

However, you did have a life outside of the war, and it was currently kicking your ass.

You glanced up just in time to catch the skeleton burying his face into a red bag of chips. Were those ketchup chips? At least one of you was having fun tonight…

Your phone pinged. You almost couldn’t summon the energy to pick it up, but after a few minutes of staring at it and doing nothing, you forced yourself to at least send one response to your friend. He was probably looking to play something with you. You didn’t have nearly enough energy for that right now, but you didn’t want to worry him either. A white lie should do the trick.

**bonedaddy69:** howzit hangin

**vertebae420:** Sorry, I’m not up for a game rn

**vertebae420:** Already in bed

**bonedaddy69:** o im not lookin 2 play

**bonedaddy69:** i got my chup chips n thats all i need rn

**bonedaddy69:** u rest up pal

You almost put your phone away, thinking that that was that, but you stopped. Something wasn’t right.

**vertebae420:** Chup chips?

You sat up a bit more on the couch so you could see your skeleton neighbour more clearly. He was tapping away on his phone.

**bonedaddy69:** ketchup chips

**bonedaddy69:** man i almst thought they discontinued these

**bonedaddy69:** i was gonna file a petition n evrythin

The skeleton stopped typing to eat another handful of chips. bonedaddy69 stopped typing too. You sat up a little straighter.

No way.

You looked at your phone, then at the skeleton, then back at your phone. With your heart in your throat, you slowly typed another lie.

**vertebae420:** I’ve never seen ketchup chips before. Pretty sure those don’t exist

The skeleton’s shoulders shook, probably with laughter, and he raised his phone at an angle. Just a second later, you received a picture of a very familiar bag of chips from bonedaddy69. You watched the skeleton tap at his screen some more.

**bonedaddy69:** these look pretty real 2 me lololol

**bonedaddy69:** see? i would never lie to u. i take our friendchip very srsly.

No. No no no no no.

You left your phone on your couch and ran for your bedroom. As soon as your door was closed, your knees buckled, and you fell to the ground. Your face burned with humiliation. That bastard knew it was you the entire time and he _still_ played along! No wonder why he always seemed to be expecting every prank you pulled! You told him about your every move, your every plan—

Oh god, you told him that you found him cute.

You pulled your knees up to your chest and groaned. Looking back on everything, it should’ve been obvious that your greatest enemy and closest ally were one in the same. He’d been toying with you since the beginning. Does this mean he won the war?

…

No.

This couldn’t be the end.

You didn’t want it to be. You’d never been so dedicated to winning something in your whole life, and dammit, you weren’t stopping now. If he wanted to string you along, you’d do the same.

All was fair in love and war.

* * *

**vertebae420:** I got the ultimate plan to beat him once and for all

**vertebae420:** I’m gonna set up this contraption so the moment he steps off his property, he gets COVERED in paint

**vertebae420:** Just like what he did to me that fateful day…

**bonedaddy69:** ooo full circle huh

**vertebae420:** Gotta hide the trap really well so he won’t find it and clog it with socks like he did last time

**bonedaddy69:** lololol ye if he did that again it wuld rlly sock

**bonedaddy69:** go 4 it 

**bonedaddy69:** im rootin 4 u 

**vertebae420:** Thanks 

**vertebae420:** For everything. I mean it

**bonedaddy69:** lol havnt done anythin but yw

**bonedaddy69:** cmon lets play smth

* * *

The plan was to cover him in paint, yes, but there were a few details you’d left out. For example, you hadn’t told him that you were hiding behind the tree you’d rigged the trap in. You’d sent him a text saying that you were out to get groceries, so you wouldn’t be able to play any games with him: since he almost never woke up before noon, he wouldn’t be able to disprove that. 

The true plan was a simple kamikaze attack. He’d come close to the tree to dismantle the trap, you’d jump out, grab him, and both of you would be doused in paint together. Up until now, you dismissed any plan that might be a blow to your pride. You didn’t care about that anymore. If you had to sacrifice yourself to shatter that calm, cool, collected composure of his, it would be fully worth it.

You couldn’t stop your hands from shaking slightly when you heard his front door open. His shuffling footsteps came closer and closer. You heard a deep, warm chuckle: the sound was so close, it was as if it reached your very soul. That was your cue. You darted out and slammed him against the tree. Using your body to keep him pinned in place, you stood on tip-toe, grabbed the rope hidden in the branches, and pulled. 

You shut your eyes as cold paint drenched your hair and clothes. When you opened them, you found yourself staring into two pinpricks of white light. The skeleton’s eye-sockets were blown wide and his ever-present smile was frozen in astonishment. 

This was the expression you’d wanted to see on his face since day one. 

He blinked. A blue tint spread over his cheekbones… and suddenly he burst out laughing. Tears formed at the corners of his eye-sockets as he wheezed so hard, you were almost worried that he’d pass out. You realized that this was the first time you’ve ever heard him actually _laugh_.

You grinned like a lunatic. “Hey bone daddy,” you whispered.

The skeleton just clutched onto you for dear life and laughed even harder. “hey vertebae,” he whispered back, his grin matching yours.

**Author's Note:**

> i loved writing this way too much sd.fjklsdkljf
> 
> (Find me and my other works on [Tumblr!](https://snowflakeimagines.tumblr.com))


End file.
